


A Little Mistletoe for You

by PhantomSpade



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mistletoe, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Akira never cared much for the holidays. Eggnog? Christmas carols? Getting presents? Not his style, but his family and friends are what he cares for.Of course, there is a little mistletoe thrown in.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Hazuki Kaoru/Kijima Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Little Mistletoe for You

**Author's Note:**

> NG (c) Aksys Games
> 
> Edit: Accidentally posted it on the right date, so it's fixed now.

"What the hell?" 

Akira just came to the Black Rabbit to celebrate Christmas with his friends and family. His aunt prepared some hot cocoa, eggnog, and wine for everyone (except Ami only gets the hot cocoa). His boyfriend and girlfriend have managed to free up their schedule to spend time with him at the bar. Rosé, Ban, and even Ooe have come over to offer some presents. Ami eventually went to bed early, so now it is just him, his lovers, and the other four adults. 

Akira isn't one with festivities and Christmas is no exception. But his aunt and cousin celebrate it, and it usually isn't all bad. He can deal with the gift-shopping and singing. 

Except the moment he looks up, he spots the little mistletoe currently dangling from the ceiling above him. And Amanome and Hazuki, who just happen to be with him. Just his luck. 

Akira points at the plant with an unamused look. "Who put that mistletoe up there?" 

Natsumi shrugs with an amused smile. "I was busy making the drinks for everyone here." 

Akira turns his stare onto Ban, who gives him a nonchalant shake. "It wasn't me. Too juvenile." 

The boy looks towards the other two women sitting together with their drinks, both respond with shaking their heads. 

"I don't need mistletoe to get a kiss from someone." Rosé says with a wink. 

"And just because I'm tall doesn't mean I was the one who set it up there." Ooe says, trying to hide her amusement from the situation before her. 

Akira narrows his eyes a bit into a semi-glare. He is sure that one of them is lying. He quickly rules out Natsumi since she couldn't have pulled that stunt. Ooe is a possibility, but the boy believes that she's a bit too serious to do that. Which leaves Rosé and Ban. It has to be either of them. 

He also briefly considered Hazuki and Amanome, but he remembers that neither of them would've had the time to it. Or at least that is what they told him. 

On Akira's right, Amanome looks up at the mistletoe with a unimpressed stare, though the quirk of his lips give away his interest. On his left, Hazuki's cheeks for a little flushed as she stares at the hanging ornament. He can tell right away that the two of them are already entertaining the idea. 

The brunet clicks his tongue. "Why the need of a tacky little plant as an excuse to kiss?" 

The taller boy feels himself agreeing with his boyfriend. To him, there really isn't a point of using mistletoe to have people kiss. 

Of course, Hazuki looks at him with slightly wide eyes, showing her disagreement. "Because it's tradition, Amanome! If we don't kiss under the mistletoe, the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future will curse us!" 

Akira refrains himself from facepalming, settling for a blank look. "...Pretty sure that's not how it goes, Hazuki." 

Hazuki pouts at him, but she is still blushing at the thought of kissing him and Amanome. Akira thinks to himself how cute she looks. Still though, he secretly shares her interest. 

Ban leans back against the counter, smirking through his drink. "Well go on, lovebirds. It's just us here. And it's Christmas." 

It is a secret that the three of them are in a relationship with each other. For obvious reasons, they can't really express themselves in public lest they want to cause an uproar. On the bright side, Natsumi and Ami are very supportive of the three, and the other adults shown similar rapport, with Ban and Rosé even teasing them from time to time. All in all, Akira is pretty content with their support. 

After a few seconds of thinking, Akira shrugs his shoulders in acceptance. "...Ah, what the hell. Let's get this over with." 

He has nothing to lose, and neither his boyfriend and girlfriend. As Ban said, it is Christmas after all. Not that Akira cared, but he isn't too nervous. He may not express his emotions often, but he is happy in his relationship. 

Amanome gives a low whistle with an eager look while Hazuki smiles shyly. "Looks like you're in a Christmas mood after all, Akira." Amanome says. 

Rosé folds her hands under her chin with a smile. "Well, don't keep us waiting. Do however you want." 

The trio look between each other, working out a silent agreement. Believe it or not, they don't really care about who leads in their relationship, so they always take turns. 

After a moment of consideration, Amanome looks to Akira. "How about you go, Akira? After all, you spotted the mistletoe first before us." 

Akira shrugs. "...Sure. You okay with that Hazuki?" 

Hazuki nods. "Of course! Ready when you are!" 

Amanome and Hazuki tilt their faces up and close their eyes. Akira takes a small breath and dives in, presseing a kiss against the shorter boy. He can taste a bit of the hot cocoa from earlier, which is somewhat pleasant even though he lacks a sweet tooth. Then he turns to his girlfriend and also gives her a kiss, this time tasting the strawberry-flavored gloss on her lips. Despite the sweetness, it actually feels pretty nice. 

Just a second after Akira pulls away, their audience gives them their commentary, though Ban chooses to clap instead. Which is unusual to Akira, but he doesn't comment. 

"Hehe, how sweet." Natsumi says warmly. 

"Ooh la la." Rosé whistles lowly. 

"Kinda reminds me of the kiss I had with my ex back in high school." Ooe chuckles. 

Akira remains silent, the blush on his face a light pink hue and a smile so faint only his lovers can see. "....It was good." He mutters. And he isn't lying. He really enjoyed it. 

Amanome chuckles. "Well, everyone. You got what you wanted. So that's all for our little Christmas-" 

Ooe sits up and taps a spoon against her mug, cutting Amanome off. "Wait. Hazuki and Amanome haven't kiss each other yet." 

Both of them laugh. "Haha, you're right, Officer."

The pair proceed to step around Akira and share a kiss with each other. Compared to the ones shared with Akira, their kiss lasts a little longer. The young man wonders if the sweetness of their lips is stronger between them. 

After they pull away, Amanome wipes his lips against his arm. "You could go easy on the lip gloss, Hazuki."

Hazuki rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Says you. The hot chocolate's making your breath stink a little." 

There isn't really annoyance in their words, all just teasing in their banter. Akira likes that the bickering between them hasn't ceased, even though it is more playful. It wouldn't be the same without it. 

Ban interrupts the moment with a loud sigh. "Well, that's done and over with. I'm gonna have another round of wine before I get home." 

Akira scowls at the older man. "Isn't like your fifth glass now? I don't want you to pass out here on my aunt's counter." 

Ban just waves at him dismissively. "Give me a break. I just said it's Christmas. Plus, I have Rosé here to drive me home if that happens." 

Rosé stares at him unamused. "I am not your chaperone, Ban. I'm drinking too, you know." 

Ooe and Natsumi watch amusedly as the two adults go into their usual arguing. Akira sighs and plucks the mistletoe from the ceiling, though a smile slowly blooms onto his face. 

In the end, Akira hasn't been able to figure out who hung up the mistletoe. But it doesn't matter to him anymore. His Christmas has become much more enjoyable, and he is actually looking forward to making more memories with Amanome and Hazuki. 


End file.
